Amor de una noche
by Lady Marian of Winterfell
Summary: Alguna vez, conociste a alguien que sin conocerlo se convierta en el centro de TODOS tus pensamientos?


Espero que les guste! A mi me paso exactamente lo mismo que a Ino en este fanfic, así que se me ocurrió escribirlo, no me gusta mucho como quedo, pero en fin! Ojalá les guste :)

* * *

- Sakura, ayúdame – le imploró una exaltada rubia a su mejor amiga – ¡no sé que ponerme hoy!

- Ino puerca, esa sonrisa no te la borrará nadie, muéstrame lo que tienes en mente.

- Claro – le sonrió, agradecida

La rubia se puso a revolver sus cajones. En dos minutos, la pieza que ambas compartían estuvo toda desordenada, con la ropa esparcida por todos lados, excepto por cuatro prendas, prolijamente acomodadas sobre la cama. Eran dos conjuntos. El primero, una remera de red negra con un pantalón corto blanco. El segundo, una corta remera roja con una aún más corta pollera negra.

- Ino, ¿recuerdas el significado de la palabra "discreta"? – preguntó la pelirrosa, escéptica

- Por supuesto, Sakura, lo recuerdo, pero tengo que gustarle. Ni yo misma entiendo como puedo sentirme así por alguien que ni siquiera conozco, pero simplemente lo siento: me encanta

- ¿Todavía recuerdas su rostro? – Sakura la quería matar allí mismo, a veces su amiga se ponía insoportable

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Hace tres días que es en lo único que pienso, ¿cómo voy a haber olvidado su rostro? – Ino sonrió, envuelta en un ensueño de besos y novios.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

- Oye Sakura, este lugar es genial, ¿no crees?

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, Ino – la pelirrosa rió fuertemente, medio ebria – ¡hay muchos chicos lindos!

Ino miró alrededor. La música estaba muy fuerte y había mucha gente. Sakura tenía razón, había muchos chicos lindos, pero ninguno llamaba mucho su atención. Y entonces lo vio: morocho, alto, delgado, con una tez muy pálida. Le llamó la atención, más que todo lo demás, su sonrisa. Era… extraña, no se parecía a la de los demás.

- Sakura… - tomó del brazo a su amiga, que estaba charlando con un chico muy feo, de pelo brilloso y cejas muy tupidas - … se parece mucho a Sasuke…

- ¡Gracias amiga! – la pelirrosa la abrazó torpemente - ¡No lo soportaba más! ¿Sasuke? ¿Dónde?

- No es él, estoy segura, pero es tan parecido… mira

Sakura buscó con la mirada al chico de su amiga. No, no se parecían en nada. Sasuke era perfecto, simple como eso. Aquel chico… bueno, después de todo, era Ino quien debía gustarle, no ella.

Después del descubrimiento de Ino, la noche se volvió muy aburrida para Sakura. Simplemente iban de un lado a otro, persiguiendo al muchacho. Tenía que ponerle un freno.

- Ino, detente – Sakura no se movió cuando su amiga intentó jalarla – No puedes estar toda la noche persiguiéndolo. Si te ve y le gustas, simplemente vendrá a hablar contigo, como otros mil muchachos lo han hecho ya.

- Ino suspiró: sabía que tenía razón. Mejor era bailar con Sakura, quien ya la había soportado bastante. Tomó la mano de su amiga pelirrosa y la hizo girar. Debía dejar de pensar en donde estaría el morocho.

- Bonito cabello – dijo algún muchacho, al tiempo que tomaba a Sakura por la cintura desde atrás y la obligaba a darse vuelta - ¿bailamos?

Era un joven rubio, de ojos azules. Iba vestido de naranja, un extraño color para una discoteca. A ella, se le acercó uno de los amigos del rubio. Éste era castaño y llevaba el cabello atado como una cola de caballo. Por suerte solamente se acercó a charlar y no la invitó a bailar. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a su amiga. _'¿Te gusta?'_ le preguntó con los ojos. _'Sálvame'_ le respondió la otra con una mueca.

- Sakura, ven, necesito que me acompañes al baño – arrancó a su amiga de los brazos del rubio – quédate por aquí, en unos minutos te la devuelvo.

El rubio entendió el mensaje y se alejó, seguido por el de cabello atado. Ino los siguió con la mirada mientras iban a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos. Eran un grupo bastante grande.

- ¡Sakura, mira! ¡Mira hacia donde se dirigen! – la rubia se puso a sacudir a su mejor amiga, histérica. Sakura se sacudió de su agarre.

Buscó con la mirada la chaqueta naranja del rubio. Era tan llamativa que no le costó nada dar con ella. Entonces, observó a sus amigos. Había un morocho de cabello largo y extraños ojos blancos. ¿Lentes de contacto? Lo que sea, era espeluznante. Otro, pelirrojo, tenía un tatuaje sobre la ceja. Luego había un gordito y… ahí estaba el muchacho de Ino, riendo con el de la cola de caballo.

- Este es el plan, Sakura – se paró frente a su amiga y la sujetó por los hombros, muy seria – vuelves ahí, te haces amiga del rubio y consigues que me presente a su sexy amigo morocho, ¿Entendido?

- ¡Olvídalo! – le gritó Sakura – ya déjalo, Ino puerca. Es solo un muchacho en una discoteca.

- Imagínate que Sasuke está por aquí y aún no te ha visto, ¿Simplemente lo dejarías ir? – esbozó un pequeño puchero - ¡Por favor!

- Me debes una GRANDE – suspiró resignada – escóndete en el baño. Cuando tenga lo suficiente, iré a buscarte.

Más o menos 20 minutos después, en los que Ino no pudo evitar morderse las uñas, su pelirrosa amiga apareció.

- Se llama Naruto, tiene 18 años igual que nosotras. Este es su número de celular – le enseñó un papel con el número anotado – Pídele que los presente.

_**Fin del flashback**_

* * *

- En fin, Ino puerca, ponte el primer conjunto, es más sexy.

Una hora después, estaban saliendo para la misma discoteca. Ino se había arreglado como nunca, estaba radiante. Sakura estaba segura que iba a obtener lo que quería, no había hombre que se le pudiera resistir. Habían quedado con Naruto en verse en la pista de afuera, dónde él, "por casualidad" presentaría a su amiga con el morocho. No tuvieron mayores problemas en encontrarlos, después de todo, el grupo era muy numeroso.

- ¡Sakura, Ino! ¡Están hermosas! – gritó Naruto en cuanto las vio acercarse. Ellos son mis amigos: Neji (el de ojos espeluznantes), Gaara (el del tatuaje), Choji (el gordito), Shikamaru (el de la coleta) y… ¡Sai! (el morocho de Ino). Muchachos, ellas son Ino y Sakura.

Los muchachos se mostraron muy simpáticos, especialmente con Ino. Sakura esperaba hacerse amiga de ellos para salir todos juntos y no solo con su babosa amiga rubia. En fin, ahora todo estaba en manos de Naruto.

- Shikamaru, toma algo de dinero – revolvió en su bolsillo y sacó dos billetes – ve a comprar un trago. Quiero estar bien ebrio para cuando la noche termine.

Shikamaru se los llevó a todos. Solo dos quedaron atrás… Naruto y… Sai. Los cuatro se pusieron a charlar alegremente, haciendo las típicas preguntas: ¿Dónde vives? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Cuál es tu música favorita? Así averiguaron que el morocho se llamaba Sai, tenía 20 años y estudiaba arte. Un buen partido para Ino, sin dudas.

Ino no podía más de la felicidad. De repente, Sai la estaba abrazando por la cintura. Su corazón latía desbocado cuando sintió unos suaves besos en su coronilla. Sin pensarlo, levantó la mirada. Se encontró con sus ojos, que la miraban con deseo. Él la beso suavemente en los labios. Luego, la tomó de la mano, alejándose de Naruto y Sakura, y la llevó hacia la pared más cercana. Se apoyó contra la pared y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola por la cintura y tocando sugestivamente sus muslos.

- Así que te llamas Ino, dime, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

- Esto.

Se puso en puntas de pie hasta alcanzarlo y lo besó. Una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. Llegó a saber que el muchacho no tenía familia, que se había mudado hacía poco para estudiar y que lo enloquecían los besos en el cuello. El resto de la discoteca no importaba: para ella, eran solo ellos dos, besándose y acariciándose como dos noviecitos enamorados. No llevó la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos, para ella no fue suficiente.

- ¿Ya debes irte? – se sentía ridículamente triste.

- ¡No te quejes! – rió el muchacho – estuvimos juntos toda la noche, mira, ya está por amanecer

- Bueno, espero volver a verte – puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de Sai - ¡Me encantas!

Como respuesta, el muchacho sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ino sentía como si las mariposas de su estómago se fueran a escapar por su garganta. La lengua de Sai era dulce y tímida.

Después de su amorosa despedida, se acordó de su pobre amiga, atrapada con Naruto. No le costó trabajo dar con ella, su cabello era único. Se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, esperando que no se hubiera enojado por dejarla sola toda la noche.

- ¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo! Definitivamente te debo una GRANDE.

Tal vez, lo próximo que hiciera sería hablar con uno de los profesores de la universidad a la que iban, a ver si podían estar en la misma clase de Sasuke.


End file.
